End of year Exams
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Let me tell you a story, it happened to friends of mine, but if I am, we might as well go back a week in advance. That's right the week before the exams. (ch. 2 posted) (MOMENTARY HIATUS)
1. Walk on stage bid

Title: End of year Exams

Characters: MWPP and co.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Some weird things are happening at Hogwarts, during the end of year exams. 

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling own's every thing! But not my plot and caracters including Adrian and Griffin. 

  
  
End of year Exams: A fic by Josie G. Evans 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Walk on stage bid

Let me tell you a story, it happened to friends of mine, but If I am, we might as well go back a week in advance, that's right,

the week before the exams:

Lily Evans was sitting on a sofa near the fireplace, it was around 9oclock, she had been sitting there since 5, you see Lily is the kind of girl who really cares about grades and school work always came first. The end of year exams were next week and she was studying so hard she barely got any sleep.

"Stupid transfiguration essay, I could be studying or learning something useful, but no she has to give us an impossible essay, stupidest essay in history is more like it, and that's saying a lot. I mean give me a break were only 5th years."she said will scribbling a note, which she thought would be useful. "You know, you can always ask for help, you are human, it's normal not to know everything or have difficulties in a subject, but then again if you opened your mind you'd see it's actually quite easy."Ah yes, James Potter, he always was one of the smartest, but his best subject would have to be Transfiguration, the only subject Lily wasn't good at. 

Even from my comfy chair next to the fireplace I could still see the end of Lily's hair flame. She and James go way back, way back, she practically hates James guts and yet he's in love with her, or at least that's what he told me at the time. James could have any girl in the school at the snap of his fingers, and yet he chooses the only one he can't have. 

"What would you know Potter? Besides I need to finish this so please go away, you know with that idiotic Friend of yours Black and that shy blond boy, Pettigrew." ah yes the last names, I remember that, she used to only speak to us by using our last names. "Um Lily? You forgot one of my best friends you know Remus Lupin, he's a griffindor prefect alongside of you?" yes what about Remus Lupin, you did forget him. 

"Oh yes, that sweet charming and intelligent guy, I always forgets he hangs around with you, you'd think he was smarter than that, now leave I have things to do." why that, ummm, she called him stupid. "You know Lily, I'm offended you called Remus stupid right know but I offered to help you, you don't even need to pay me or anything." say yes, say yes! "No, no thank you!" ah well she always was strong headed even then. "Ok, well if you do, you know were to find me" he added with one of his head over hill award winning smiles.

"She didn't want your help?" asked Sirius, "well if she did I don't know what he's doing here, because we all know James doesn't carry his book around, he knows it like the back of his hand." answered Remus "I'll go and see if she needs help" he added after a moment while getting up. "I wouldn't if I were you!" answered James, so smart and yet so stupid. "Why?"

"Because she said you were stupid!" way to be sensitive. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." ah poor Remus always the sensitive one, "well when I told her I was offended by what she said, she didn't defend her case." hum, he makes sense, at least a little, wait what's wrong with this picture you ask, Sirius isn't all hipper and loud and James sounds like a geek, well let's just say they had a rough day, cleaning the potions class a whole after noon kind of takes it's toll on you, but of course that's not enough to keep Sirius down. While James and Remus were discussing, Sirius walked in Lily's direction. "Hey lils, how are ya?" nice Sirius, you dog, always know how to open a conversation don't you. "Black how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me lils? And kindly leave in the direction you just came from!" ouch snappy. "Well at least once more, but you got a good memory, why do you keep calling me Mr. Black, I mean babe, that's my dad."yep there's our lovable Sirius, no matter how old he gets, he'll always be a kid.

"Unless you have my copy of Hogwarts a history, which convinetly disappeared when you were around last week, which by the way I needed for a report, than I suggest you leave!"ah Lily, Lily, Lily, when will you ever learn. "Ah, Lily, beautiful Lily, when will you ever learn?!" hum creepy, at that moment he got on a table, which is a lot creepier. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention, well as you all know I'm now going out with Elisa Baker," everyone clapped and hooted at that, safe Lily of course, who didn't approve of anything Sirius did and told him to get of the table or he'd be losing house points. He just replied by saying he didn't care cuz the Ravenclaw vs. Griffindor match was this weekend. "Alright, alright thank you, now I have a very special announcement, the marauders are hosting a party the day after exams, behind the gargoyle on the 5th floor, you may invite anyone you like with the exception of the Slytherins of course."

More hoots and shouts joined this said party. "And finally, you need a date for the party and we will be doing a walk on stage bid, what is that your all wondering, well I take someone like say Lily here, put them up on the table with me, and you lucky guy's out there get to bid how much you want for her, for the whole night, that's right the whole night. Oh and we will be finishing the bid with guy's. So we start with Lily, do I hear five chocolate frogs and 2 knuts?" poor Lily didn't know what she was getting herself in. Now you'd think she would en up with James, him being rich and all, but for some reason Sirius wouldn't allow it. James being rich had went all the way up to 400 chocolate frogs, his broomstick, top of the line mind you and 40 gallons. "Do I hear 8 chocolate frogs, 11 sickles and an old mouse? Sold to the gent with the bleu marine jacket." he then pushed Lily in the direction of the guy who had 'bought her' for the night.

Lily couldn't see his face, in fact no one could he had the hood of his jacket on top of his head so as no one could see it. "Wait for me right here, I got to go pay up." he said and walked up to Sirius giving him his fee, 8 chocolate frogs, 11 sickles and an old mouse. He then walked back to Lily, to tell you the truth she was frightened, I mean so would I. "How about we go to a table in the corner and talk?" freaky? Yep. "Uh, I guess." She was curios to know what he looked like. He seated himself, his back facing the crowd, meanwhile Sirius's ridiculous biding was still going on. "Hahahaha." his laugh was as pure as water flowing down a mountain, wait what am I saying, he had a nice laugh all right. "I bet your wondering what I look like, which is probably why your eyes are practically bulging out of you head." he said laughing again. She just shook her head. He then took of the hood, now what she saw was, nothing of what she expected. "Names Adrian." he said giving his hand out to Lily, she of course being polite shook it. "I guess your weren't expecting this were you? I know it might seem cold to bid on you and you with no choice to refuse me, but I wanted to get to know you." what does he look like your wondering well... "no nothing at all, I mean wow, I've never seen you before!" 

"Sure you have I'm always here, and in everyone of your classes, you just haven't noticed me cuz I go around minding my own business, most of the time with a hood on, and in class keep my head down and the teachers don't even realise I'm there, no one does. It's not that I like to be lonely, but I try to keep out of trouble, I have a well, interesting you could say, past, with the teachers and students." he started laughing at that, his laugh seemed to take hold of you, I could hear every thing from were I was, and James, well you should of seen his face. "Whose next? Ah my dear friend Remus, how about you? No, well to bad" Sirius then got of the stage and went over to Remus, who was sitting close by to Lily, and dragged him on the table, well the girls just went wild, Remus was really attractive like his two other best friends, James and Sirius. But Remus told me he had an eye out on a girl, by the name of Guene. "Ok the bid starts at 9 chocolate frogs and 7 sickles with the latest issue of quidditch mag. He doesn't come cheap you know." well of course half the girls had their hands in the air, but Remus had his eye on Guene, she had her hand up, and suddenly yelled 15 chocolate frogs, 19 sickles and the newest issue of quidditch mag. "SOLD"that was Remus yelling before anyone else could make a bet.

"Alright sold." He jumped of the table, over the couch and ran to meet up with Guene. "Hey!"he was so happy you couldn't extinguish his happiness even if you dropped him in the middle of the lake.

"I wonder who that cutie over there is?" some random girl close to Remus asked, well he knowing the answer said "Adrian, he's Lily's though."

That's right you heard her cutie, he had light blond hair, and deep bleu eyes, he was even more handsome than well, Remus. Did I mention his hair did this weird flippy thing, kind of like, wings. 

"You did WHAT?! Oh my gods, that was you? Hahhahahahaha!" I guess were back to Lily, what did he do your wondering, why only the biggest prank know to the school in ages. Don't tell me you've never heard of Adrian and Griffin the inseparable duo, where's Griffin right know your asking, well here he comes right know. "Hey Adrie, we got a prob!" always do those two don't they. "What is it Griff? Isn't it something you can take care of your self?" I wonder. "Well actually no..." he whispered the rest in his ear, and Adrian's eyes slowly got bigger. "Mother of pearls! Sorry Lily I got to go, tis' was nice talking to you. Common mate we got to go and fast." He then put his hood on and the two hooded guy's ran out of the common room. Strange you might think but before he left he gave a note to Lily

Dear Lily,

I enjoyed spending time with you, 

please don't tell anyone of everything I just told you

I hope we meet again.

Your friend

Adrian

Weird! I bet your wondering who I, the narrator am? Well your gonna have to wait a while, or you might not take me seriously.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Can't wait to see what happens? Leave me your comments first. That's right review!


	2. the problems

**_Title:_****** End of year Exams

**_Characters:_****** MWPP and co.

**_Rating:_****** PG-13

**_Summary:_****** Some weird things are happening at Hogwarts, during the end of year exams.

**_Disclaimer:_****** I own, Griffin and Adrian. Don't forget the ideas.

**End of year Exams** **A fic by: Josie G. Evans**

**Chapter 2:**

Now we should speed things up a little. This was then informed to me after it happened.

**_Same day at 11:30 pm:_**__

"How did this happen? Griff? Griff? Answer me man!" he said puffing they had just ran up 5 sets of stairs. "Adrie, we can't go on like this, we've been doing this for over 2 years now, we were 14 back then, we didn't know what we were doing! I say we quite school and run for our lives in Egypt or someplace they wouldn't think of us being there, besides we've kept such a low profile, the teachers wouldn't know we left."he answered, "I guess your right, but what about Lily?" he asked fear showing in his eyes, but his face was expretional, "you didn't tell her the whole truth did you?"

"Of course not, how daft do you take me to be!" his eyes turning to a red, "cool it mate, I was just asking, I know your smarter than that. So what do you say? Do we run for it?"

"That would be the cowards way out," he said taking a deep breath. "But we have no other choice. Listen someone's coming." the both ran behind a statue of a one eyed witch and seemed to have entered her hump. A young man turned the corner, he was tall, with black hair and purplish eyes, his accent was like nothing I ever heard of before. "Don't worry you can run but you can't hide, I got you know, and it wont be long." he said this while looking at the statue the two boys had went trough. And then suddenly vanished.

"Ah bloody hell, I hate him, I truly do! One of these days he wont know what's coming for him, because not long after he'll be in chains slowly and painfully dying for what he did!"

"Carful Adrian, carful of what you say, I know you hate him, so do I, but we have to take it one step at a time, besides it might come back to rear it's ugly head. Common let's go for a butterbeer.

**_Exam day #1:_**__

"Ah, good morning Cora!" Lily said while going down into the common room, Cora was her best friend. I of course was sitting seats away studying for our big Charms exam that morning. "Your cheerful, and would you look at that it's only seven."

"What can I say, I love a good challenging, for once Charms exam, which I might add is worth 70% of the grade."

"Shut up!" wow, I wonder who said that, oh it's REMUS, ohhh I get it pressure. "What was that Mr. Lupin?"she answered to Remus's sudden outburst. "You heard me I said, shut up, I'm glade your ready for this exam, but no need to put pressure on those who aren't, and stop calling me Mr. Lupin, I'm not a teacher for bloody hell and what's wrong with me your probably asking your self, well I was tied to my bed, from six last night to 6:45 this morning, cuz the guy's thought it would be funny to make me fail, and something about knowing all of it any ways. Huh, Merlin's beard, even Liane Pentadragon is ready!" she was known for not studying, ever, and yet had decent grades, she would never open a book or listen in class. "Well then what are you waiting for? A dungbom to hit you in the face, get your arse in gear." at that moment a dungbom exploded in his face and technacly so did his head. I swear I can still smell that peticular dungbom, and trust me I've smelled many.

"Mr. Loony, Loopy, Lupin

he sits all day in a bin

he reads his books

so don't be a nook

you'd better be casonva

cuz he's gonna blowa!"

After Sirius's very badly riming 'poem' Remus unexpectedly lunged at him. By then the whole Griffindor tower was awake thanks to Remus's, well, outburst and were there for the show. "You sodding, wet daft, bloke of a git." he said punching him in the stomach, surprisingly enough he was really strong, and this seemed to be the only time anyone had ever seen them fight or seen Remus fight. "Oh blimey, your just some bright spark aren't you?!" Sirius said once 5 members of the quidditch team were holding him back. "Easy there Rem, we need you for the championships two week from now, what good is a bleeding and broken keeper to me." ah yes, Erin Blackeney, the Griffindor captain and a bloody good seeker.

Once Remus had calmed down and promised not to attack Sirius, he left the portrait hole with his books, only to be seen during the charms exam, were he passed with flying colours, literally.

"Ah sure am glade that one's over. 1 down 3 to go. Hey Siri, how's your stomach?" good ol' James. "It's holdin', crazy maniac he can be, wouldn't want to see him against greasy ol' Snape, during a duel, we'd be sending him home, grease and all in a match box, wait a match box wouldn't hold all the grease, that slim ball contains."they both laughed all the way to the lake.

A/N: Review! I'll have agry plot bunnies, if you don't. You don't want angry plot bunnies, now do you? Didin't think so.


End file.
